


Day 4- Overwork

by Broken_Clover



Series: 12 Days of Whump [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is a workaholic, Burnout - Freeform, F/F, Overworking, general fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Angela has a habit of working too much during the winter, which comes at the cost of a decent amount of sleep.





	Day 4- Overwork

One of the biggest drawbacks to having a doctor for a girlfriend was that it was hard to plan for much of anything in winter. For the life of her, Fareeha couldn’t figure out why it was that people seemed to be so much clumsier as soon as it got cold out. Aside from slapping on an overcoat and watching where you stepped, there shouldn’t have been too much of a problem, right?

They were supposed to have left for a dinner date over an hour ago. Angela had said that she’d finally had a gap in her schedule, and just needed to finish some paperwork before they could take some personal time. As much of a rule-stickler as she could be, Fareeha knew that timing wasn’t always perfect with people, and she’d been willing to be patient while Angela finished. She wouldn’t have been too upset if it had taken an extra fifteen minutes or so, but she’d found herself sitting outside her girlfriend’s office watching the clock go around with no sign of her coming out.

Fareeha was already long-prepared. Coat on, boots on, makeup done, all the supplies she’d need in her bag. With the amount of waiting, she’d even went and gotten Angela’s coat and bag, so she wouldn’t have to wait for her to get her things.

Feeling her patience growing thin, she stood up and knocked on the door. “Angela? Have you finished yet?”

“Hnnh?” The woman’s voice was muffled through the door, but there was a definite dullness to it.

“Angela?” Fareeha felt a little twinge of worry stirring in her chest. “Are you alright? We were supposed to leave an hour ago.”

“Supposed to…oh dear!” She could hear the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and paper being shifted. “I’m so sorry, Fareeha, I completely lost track-”

“Are you feeling okay? You sound a little…off.”

“No, no, everything is fine, Fareeha!” Angela replied, in a very unconvincing tone. “Just need to finish organizing these- could have sworn I finished this- where’s my pen-”

“Angela, I’m coming in.” Usually, she would have some more reservations and let the doctor have her space, but the slurred tone and disjointed speaking was making her concerned.

Angela’s office was usually a little on the messy side, but now there were stacks of paper and folders on almost every surface, threatening to swallow up the desk that they surrounded. It was difficult to see Angela at all through the clutter, though the fact that she was half-slumped over her desk didn’t help.

“ _Ya Hayati?_ What’s wrong?” Fareeha easily shoved aside a few paper stacks, trying her best not to knock any over and mess up how they were organized. She reached out to grab her partner by the shoulder and jostle her slightly.

_“W-was?”_ As soon as she was touched, Angela jolted up in place. _“Ich bin-”_

Fareeha craned around the desk to get a better look. Like the rest of the room around them, the desk’s surface was a mess of paper, sitting in the shell of an open file. Most of the writing on the documents was sloppy and borderline unreadable, occasionally lapsing into scrawled German (at least, it looked like German. It sure as hell wasn’t any kind of English)

A thought occurred to her. “How long have you been up?”

“Whuh?” Angela rubbed at her eyes tiredly, pushing papers across the desk in the process. “Oh. What time is it?”

“It’s six-fifteen.”

“Really? That was fast…”

She knew that Angela had been pulling long nights lately, but she didn’t know just how long they’d been. The woman’s eyes were ringed with dark circles, and it seemed like every other word was interrupted to stop and yawn, or to rub at her eyes again.

To Fareeha’s dismay, Angela moved to pick up a pen half-hidden under the papers and began writing on something. “S-sorry, Fareeha, I promise I’m almost done. Just a few more documents to fill out.”

“Angela, go to bed.”

The woman flinched, looking at her partner incredulously. “Fareeha, are you serious?”

She nodded. “Extremely.”

“But there’s still work to be done! A-and what about our date?”

“It can wait. They both can wait.” Before Angela could protest more, Fareeha scooped her right out of her chair and into a bridal carry. Angela made an ungraceful squawk as she was picked up, going stiff in panic.

“Fa- Fareeha! What is the meaning of this?”

The soldier shook her head. “You’re positively exhausted, Angela. You need to rest.”

“But I need to-”

“You need to take care of yourself. It’s not healthy to work so hard for so long.”

By the time she managed to reach the room where they shared a bed, Angela had practically fallen asleep in her arms. She stirred a little as she was put down, mumbling a slew of half-coherent words that almost sounded like a protest.

“I’m going to go make some dinner, do you need anything before I go?”

“Fareeha…what about our date?”

“We can go out some other time. There’s no rush.” She leaned in to kiss her partner on the forehead. “Besides. A quiet evening is good, too.”

“L’v you…”

“What was that?”

“Love you…Fareeha…”

“I love you too, _Habib Albi._ ”


End file.
